


关于紧身衣

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 兔女郎, 异装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 推上@sakua312太太画的兔女郎Peter压Richard大腿苍白的文字没有太太的图万分之一香艳_(:з」∠)_





	关于紧身衣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakua312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakua312/gifts).



Peter Quill提出了一个理论。

“超级英雄都喜欢紧身制服。”Peter说着响亮地拍了拍自己被衣服紧紧包裹的小腹，他掰着自己的手指头认认真真地数道，“超人、猫女、蜘蛛侠、绿灯侠。”

Richard认真地提示：“次元乱了。”

“随便！”Peter无所谓地摆了摆手，他在人肉坐垫上扭了扭屁股，颇为满意Richard的裤腿带来的触感，同时不忘继续阐述自己的发现。“总之就是类似于阳物崇拜或者男女两性那一套东西——你明白吗？”

“那么你喜欢吗？”新星有些心不在焉地反问。他的手覆盖在Peter的手背上，他们一起捂着Peter的小腹，体温在交叠的肌肤间积蓄，他认真得像是那里孕育着一个生命之类的。

Peter点了点头，又摇了摇头。Peter的工作制服不是紧身的，最起码上衣不是。蓝色的外套甚至还带着半遮不挡的高领，排扣把星爵私底下沾沾自喜的胸肌遮了个严严实实，给Richard留下了很大的想象空间。不过现在Peter穿的衣服是紧身的，不但紧身，还带着一些情趣。而Richard在内心默默地表示满意。

“但你的裤子是紧身的，黑色衬衫也是。”Richard提醒道，表示自己在目前的对话中确实花费了一些心思。

Peter不得不心服口服地点点头，然后他把Richard抛给他的问题又抛了回去：“那你喜欢吗？”

Richard张了张嘴，咽了口唾沫。星爵咯咯笑起来，额前金色的一绺卷发一晃一晃。他俯下身，双手撑着Richard的胸口，发现新星的胸肌和自己相比手感也不赖。他们的腹部贴在一起，Peter恍惚间感到Richard的人类心脏砰砰跳动着，一下一下地锤击着他的胸膛。

“事实上，”Peter在Richard耳边说，“我喜欢的不是紧身制服，我喜欢的是紧身衣。”

这本来应该是一句耳鬓厮磨的亲昵耳语，Peter的语句将随着一股潮湿的热流钻进Richard早就通红的耳朵里，顺着血管，酥麻的感觉经由胸口运送到小腹，把Peter屁股下压着的小兄弟刺激得更加精神。大概Peter只有被姑娘撩的份，他的动作不甚熟练。他摇头晃脑地大喊着自己的小秘密，带着些酒气的呼吸喷洒在Richard的脖颈上，引起大范围的肌肤战栗。

Richard依然感到自己的小兄弟剑拔弩张地、艰难地在Peter软绵绵的屁股蛋子下面奋力站起。所谓殊途同归。

Peter大笑起来，后仰的身体毫不留情地碾过Richard精神抖擞的阴茎。新星发出奇异的闷哼声，手指扣紧床垫。Peter仗着后背扶着自己的手掌，在新星的大腿上前后摇晃着，大幅度的动作使得脑袋上佩戴的东西滑下来挡在了眼前。

那是一个发箍，在凌乱的金发中丧失了作为发箍固定乱发的尊严。它同时还充当假耳朵道具，黑色的双耳一只向前倾，做出倾听的样子，另一只微微折起，看起来有些俏皮。Peter呆滞地用食指和大拇指捻起用黑布蒙上铁丝制作出来的劣质兔耳朵，有些嫌弃地甩了半个圈：“这是哪里来的？”

“你带来的，”Richard觉得自己今天晚上格外地宽容，不是说他往日脾气不好，只是他今天莫名像是带娃娃的大龄男青年，在一个不太清醒的星爵臀部压制下心里充满了爱与……爱。

“你说要给我一个礼物，我说你应该去醒酒，然后你就把我拉进了你的卧室。接着你开始脱衣服，还命令我不许看。我就转过身，再然后你就变成了兔女郎，不是说我不喜欢……”

Peter的牙齿撞在了Richard的颧骨上，他愤怒地蹬了蹬腿，堪堪挂在脚上的鞋在地面上拖动着发出喀啦啦的响声。Richard突然想起星爵还像模像样地穿着高跟鞋，因为星爵喜欢完备的计划，而新星则擅长夸奖。

“亲爱的，你看起来美极了。”当然他做任务的时候不是这样说的。

他们亲吻了一会儿，嘴唇粘着嘴唇，舌头卷起舌头，口水顺着嘴角流到下巴，又被Richard用食指抹开。星爵的舌头很烫，在新星的口腔中卷起一阵酒气。Peter搂着Richard的脖子左脚尖点地，右腿压在床垫上，整个人肆无忌惮地向新星身上压过去。他的舌头碾过Richard口腔里每一寸软肉，然后不知满足地往更深的地方探索。

现在他们在Peter的卧室里，Peter的音响设备关着，顶上悬挂的迪斯科球沉默而又缓慢地转动。灯光不知什么时候被调暗了，但是Richard与Peter靠得足够近，得以看到金发男人陶醉的表情。Richard的视线中Peter高大的身影在模糊的光线里移动着，他仿佛坠落于黑白而古早的默片中。

他们停靠在一个安静的郊区，遥远的星球没有太多的居民，灯火阑珊，偶尔能听到鸟类拍打着翅膀从灌木丛上低低略过。但更多的是Peter拐了七八个转弯的呻吟和Richard喉咙里低沉的闷哼，直到Peter决定他需要呼吸，他们终于短暂分离，如同手术尚未完成的连体婴儿终于分开了他们的脑袋。Peter裹在黑色丝袜里的腿从床垫上缓缓下滑，密密的网眼里白色的肌肤像是个朦胧梦境里若即若离的影像。

Peter双手撑着Richard腿边的床垫，小声喘气，蓝色的眼睛蒙在水雾中，他瞪大着眼睛试图看清Richard，微微摇晃的脑袋暗示着尚未醒酒的事实。Richard伸手扶着他的肩膀，感到Peter马上就把自己的重心向接触点倒去。他的脖子上还挂着那个可笑的颈圈，男性化的领结和抹胸式的上衣设计模糊了身着服饰的主人的性别。Peter满足地笑着，伸手抬起Richard的下巴，新星顺从地抬起脑袋。他的余光看到Peter指甲上浓重的红色涂料，在心中默默叹了一口气。

红色的指甲在Richard的喉咙处逡巡，若有若无地拂过颈侧，时而按压喉结，带着几分情色和威胁。Richard纵容着Peter毫无章法的探索。他的另一只手的手腕被Peter握住，拇指在血管处微微打转，在有些狎昵的场所里羞涩地展示着些许倚靠和亲近。

Peter的胸膛比起女性特有的浑圆形状而言更加平缓，还带着淡淡的伤痕。Richard的手在Peter手臂肩膀上隆起的肌肉上慢慢移动着，Peter在抚摸中战栗。他不像是战场上那个一击致命的枪手了，Richard惊异于一套衣服带给一个熟悉之人的改变。脱下紧身制服的Peter包裹在黑色的暴露服饰中，脆弱的脖颈暴露在晕黄的灯光里。少有的几平方米布料只是隔绝了部分触感，却让他的情绪更加赤裸。

他放过了Richard扬起的下巴，伸手抱住了Richard的肩膀，脑袋偎进新星颈弯。这个动作把他屁股后面的小惊喜暴露在Richard的视线中。新星不由自主地把手伸向缀在臀部中间的短尾巴上，开始幻想那毛茸茸的白毛与实际上Peter此刻敏感的、温热的躯体相连接。他拨弄着那撮软毛，时不时隔着布往当中的空隙里戳进去，Peter绷着后背向前靠拢，屁股热情地寻找着着爱人的指头。狭长的布料堪堪绷在Peter的屁股缝上。Richard的手指拉开深色的弹性布料，看到Peter有些不适地皱起眉头。他用自己的手掌托着对方的臀瓣，在有限的活动范围内感受着Peter的形状和弹性。冰凉的肌肤在他较高温度的手掌中不安分地磨蹭着，Peter嘴唇贴着Richard的脖子，发出含糊不清的声音。

“我发现你也很喜欢紧身衣嘛。”

Richard心不在焉地点点头，手中的动作并没有停止。Peter用膝盖稍稍撑起自己的身体，撑着衣服的肿胀蹭过Richard的小腹，急促的喘息卡在喉咙里。他熟练地解开Richard的裤头，对着蹦出来的阴茎咧嘴笑了起来，仿佛那是他久别重逢的好朋友。Richard的吞咽口水的声音让Peter大笑，他有些粗鲁地握着Richard上下抚慰了几下，将手掌中的粘液随手抹在肚子上。

Richard还卡在弹性布料下的手奋力挣扎，强行将小布片拉扯着卡在了大腿内侧。他的食指有些绝望地在网状丝袜外摸索着，Peter笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Richard的脸颊。

“小男孩，你知道怎么脱姑娘们的衣服吗？”

Peter的笑容在布帛撕裂的清凉感中僵硬了，他艰难地扭着脖子看着飘落在地上不规则的黑色布块，然后发现自己双腿的活动被褪到膝盖的裤袜限制得死死。

“知道。”Richard诚恳地回答。

Peter被举着在空中转了一圈，他瞪着自己的房门想起一些比较美好的画面。比如让Richard帮自己搬物资的时候赤裸着上身的新星手臂上鼓起的肌肉，以及自己被敌人团团包围的时候被Richard一拳头打飞的倒霉鬼。现在他的腰被牢牢握住，感到自己的屁股被什么东西磨蹭着，有些湿漉漉黏糊糊的，弹性而坚硬的东西，熟悉的东西。

哦。他突然想起来那是什么了。

“你得戴套和润滑。”Peter转过脑袋认认真真地说着。

Peter很少这么一本正经，由此可见他大概还醉着。Richard理解地点点头，放下Peter，把他的后背稍微往前推，解开紧身衣裆部束缚的两只立功的手指沾着口水在入口处画了几个圈，探进Peter的通道里，训练有素地开拓道路。手指感受到的压力令他的阴茎在期待中抽搐着。Peter的腿猛地踢向身后的床，高跟鞋滚到了床底下。他撑在Richard身侧的手用力下压，整个人向前倒去。

“你没有戴套！”他像模像样地挣扎着。

Richard顺势收回自己的手指，捂着Peter的小腹将他拉回来。他的手重新回到Peter的腰侧，那里曲线流畅且手感良好，Richard抚摸流连，然后向上使力。Peter配合地站起，在引导中对准Richard发疼的器官缓慢地坐下。

尽管他的身体在入侵中本能地收缩，Peter仍然皱着眉头一点点将Richard纳入身体。他闭着眼睛，似乎完全沉溺于感官中，任由情感的海浪将自己冲向随便什么地方。红晕从他的脸颊一路蔓延到胸口，然后消失在紧身衣中。Richard的阴茎在柔软的通道中前进着，Peter不一会儿便坐在了他的大腿上。Richard的手探进撕裂的衣服下摆，在弹性布料的强迫下紧贴着Peter汗淋淋的皮肤向上摸索。他们被完全束缚在一起，身体相连接，两只手相握，别别扭扭地拧成一个结。Richard费力往上顶弄着Peter体内的软肉，Peter哼声软绵绵的，Richard无法抑制地咬上他的后颈，就好像Peter真的是一只兔子，他恍惚间成了草原上游荡许久的捕食者。

Richard很快便无法满足于小幅度的抽动，他翻身将Peter压在床上，膝盖撞飞了Peter落在床沿的发箍。Peter的脑袋顶在床板上，他在突然的动作中大叫着，夹杂着零碎的咒骂。Richard在短暂的分离中感受到了难以忍受的寒冷与失落，他迅速将抽出的阴茎塞了回去，然后依循着本能进出着。阴茎在入口的压力下更加涨大，从而获得了更多的压迫。

Peter反手将Richard将自己身上压去，他们的身体撞在一起发出响亮的声音，有时更加快速有时稍微放缓。Peter的手臂原本支撑着发抖的上半身，现在正一点点相两边滑落，导致他整个人扑在枕头里，眼泪与口水都抹在了枕套上。呻吟从枕头里传出，沉闷的声音逐渐变得高昂。Peter的腰下压，抬起的臀部几乎要顶到Richard的下巴。他向后追逐着Richard抽出的器官，收缩着自己的肌肉挽留先前原本排斥的外来物，像是要将他拉入身体内部，使他永久驻留。

Peter突然就摔在了床垫上。Richard重重落在他身上，完成了一个优秀的冲刺。Peter在痛苦与快感中哀嚎着。Richard搅成浆糊的脑子隐约意识到Peter的丝袜怕是成了一把无用的细绳。他坐起身，继续往Peter的身体上勤勤恳恳地制造摩擦。Peter失去了主动反应的能力，只是在撞击中本能地发出叫嚷，他艰难地扭动着屁股，直到外力作用下摇晃的软肉绷紧颤抖着，肌肉在抽搐中疼痛。他哭着抬起脑袋向后看去，Richard居高临下地看着他——不对，Richard半阖着眼睛，在几乎令他窒息的压力下射在了Peter的身体里，并在强烈的快感中循着惯性继续抽动着。

半晌过后Richard喘着气盯着Peter，像是还没有意识到自己“完事了”，他愣了几秒才退出Peter的身体，躺在床铺狭窄的空位上。滚烫的热度迅速消退后是粘稠的凉意，Peter有些不快地用床单将流出身体的精液抹开。他的眼睛通红，带着些倦意，但是明亮，清澈，像是雨后将将放晴的天空——地球的天空。

“Richard？”Peter轻声说。

Peter很少叫他Richard，Richard支着自己酸软且散发着一点汗味的上半身打起精神看向Peter。

“我不喜欢紧身衣了。”Peter宣布道。


End file.
